More Than What I Signed Up For
by scribbles of madness
Summary: Suigetsu approaches Karin and contemplates on what he wants for their future.  SuiKa


More Than What I Signed Up For

A SuiKa fanfiction

By screwitall

Disclaimer: No. Not mine.

**A/N: This was supposed to be a collaboration with a friend named Viry but she wouldn't reply to my PMs D: So here you go :)**

Karin strolled along the paths of Konoha, feeling rather content and accomplished.

She had just finished her ninja registration, trained with Sakura to help her realize what more she can do with her impressive chakra control and talked Tsunade into giving her a special perfume, one that could be utilized in battle with its properties of hypnotism.

It could've been a perfect day until she remembered it was nearing late afternoon and someone was waiting for her. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she inhaled that ever-familiar scent.

That putrid odor.

Those sharp teeth.

That disgusting chakra.

There's no doubt. It's _him_.

"Suigetsu," she breathed.

The sword-wielder grinned and reached over as if to sniff her. "Karin. It _is _you."

"Would you mind not doing that? There are other ways to make sure it's me," she replied, annoyed.

"I didn't expect you to be comfortable in here," Suigetsu said, ignoring her obvious displeasure at being there. "This used to be our enemy and yet it seems you consider this your home."

"Konoha isn't that bad. You're only here to visit, right? You said you're going to relay intel on Sasuke."

The moment the rogue ninja's name escaped her lips, a hush fell over the two. While they had both thought of Sasuke as an enemy, the memories of being teammates with him still remain, giving them both something in common, along with the members of Team Seven: the sorrow of losing a beloved comrade.

At last Suigetsu spoke up. "Yeah. I discovered new stuff about him when I was in the Hidden Rain Village. We're also going to see Juugo in a matter of days. Other than that, I'm here on another account."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Nothing big, really. Just, I dunno, us."

The effect the pronoun had on Karin manifested itself when she choked on the water she had been drinking. Suigetsu looked at her rather awkwardly as he wondered what he could do. Her eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets and water gushed out of her nose.

"_Eww_," Suigetsu said when Karin coughed out water.

She glared at him. "_Eww? _You are a freaking _fish _and this is supposed to be _gross_? You don't know gross if it yanked on your gills, freak!"

"Well, now. That's a new similarity," Suigetsu murmured and pulled out a small notebook.

Karin raised an eyebrow and peeked at the notebook. The page Suigetsu was writing on was scrawled with random notes, such as "slight discomfort around Juugo" and "thinks being on this team is cool". Not minding her prying, Suigetsu wrote "declares the other one is a freak".

"What is that?" Karin asked, referring to the notebook.

"Notes about us," Suigetsu replied.

"Ugh, _stop_! Don't do that…_us_ thing," Karin flinched, biting her bottom lip how worse she just made it sound.

Suigetsu appeared confused. "But how would I get to know you better? It's not like we'd find other people out there for us."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Karin demanded.

The way Suigetsu said it, it's like he's telling her they're gonna have to hook up or something because apparently no one else wants them. Karin wanted to laugh at the hypothesis.

"I'm telling you we're gonna have to hook up or something because apparently no one wants us."

"You're—you're insane!" Karin screamed. There _is _someone out there for her and he is _not _going to be a freak. "Did you have this all planned out or something?"

Suigetsu shrugged. "The thought of us being together occurred to me when I realized we're the only ones staying in touch."

"B-But what about _Juugo_? We'll see him, right? We're _all _in touch!" Karin stuttered. "Except Sasuke, of course."

She was determined to banish the thought from Suigetsu's mind. At this rate they're going, Karin predicted that he'll drop down on one knee and propose.

"Yeah, that's right, but unlike us, he doesn't see either of us every week," Suigetsu countered. "When we _do _see him, it's all about Sasuke and ninja stuff. At least when I'm with you, we aren't limited to just talking about that. You still scream at me for getting between you and everything and I still think you're an utterly confused bitch but I feel something. It's better than being aware I have you for a comrade, a teammate…or maybe even a friend."

For probably the first time ever, Karin had nothing to say to Suigetsu. She was baffled. If she hadn't known better, this was Suigetsu's version of a _love confession_. Perhaps it's even the other way around, if she hadn't known _less_, this is Suigetsu's love confession, the real deal.

"I don't think it's a big deal, either," the swordsman continued. "And it's not something I wish I didn't feel. Actually, I like this feeling. This isn't that ordinary—"

Suigetsu's statement was cut off by the sound of Karin's open palm slapping against his cheek. The stinging sensation came to his cheek as he stared at Karin.

"You love me," Karin said, looking relaxed as if the news and her action hadn't affected her at all.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"_Kids_."

"Huh?"

"Our _kids_, Suigetsu," Karin hissed. "I've been infatuated with, loved, and obsessed on a lot of men. I prayed at least _one _of them returned my feelings. Any _normal _guy would do. But who liked me back? A _fish! _How would our kids look like? Can they live with those hideous teeth? What about that perpetual stench? _Will people love them?_"

As she wailed, Suigetsu looked at her disapprovingly. "Kids? Are you _kidding_? To hell with what people think! I think they're pretty damn lucky they had a freaking gorgeous mother. Also, their father's pretty good-looking, too. So I'd rather you shut up and be a Hozuki."

Karin couldn't believe her ears. Did Suigetsu just _imply _he wanted to be the father of her kids? Moreover, did he just not-so-gently ask her to marry him and share the name of his clan? Well, actually _she _had been the one who started talking about kids and she more or less agreed to return his love.

"Oh, Suigetsu…" she whispered, looking at him in a new light.

He raised an eyebrow and flashed a grin when he saw what he reduced the supposedly tough chick to.

"You are an idiot and a turd out of Juugo's retarded ass can do a better proposal but I wanna let you know that there is no other guy I'd rather be with," she smiled, ignoring how the dark look he gave her when she said that.

"Ch. Whatever. I'll see you in a couple of days or so…I got something to do and…don't go, I'll be seeing you soon, so…bye now," Suigetsu muttered, avoiding her eyes, which gleamed with happiness.

He was still muttering as he left. Karin shouted her goodbye and warned him that if he didn't come back as he promised, she'll find him and make sushi out of him with his own sword. This day turned out better than she imagined. Everything turned out better. She looked back on the day she agreed to join Sasuke's team, along with the glares she shot at Suigetsu and his mischievous eyes, then decided that it was so much more than she signed up for.

**A/N: So you tell me :) How is it? My first Suika fanfiction. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
